


Make-Up Sex (Without the Making-Up Part)

by amusewithaview



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Outdoor Sex, Porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie wakes up to two fingers sliding inside of her, thick and slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Up Sex (Without the Making-Up Part)

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wrote some sex. No, this is not part of an on-going plot. I just had an idea for some sex.
> 
> I love to write genderswap (and I'll flip-flop anyone, no _really_ ), and I'm slightly better at writing het (I think) than slash, so you get Jackson/Derek angry established relationship sex! *offers the porn to the internets*

Jackie wakes up to two fingers sliding inside of her, thick and slow.

She gasps and flails a little, but Derek's got one leg tangled with hers, his free hand holding down one of her shoulders. They're lying on the grass, in between his house and the woods, and the sun hasn't even crept over the trees yet. The full moon was last night, and they spent it running (her away from him), chasing (him after her, her after rabbits), and continuing the fight they'd had the day before.

“You _asshole_ ,” she moans, grabbing at the hand he's got pressed up between her legs.

He scissors his fingers in realiation and she writhes.

“Fucking – _oh!_ ”

“You smell,” he leans in to bury his face against her neck, “like the woods.”

“I probably smell pissed off,” she grits out, now actively trying to pry his hand away.

He presses his fingers in a little farther and rubs deliberately against a spot that makes her breath stutter and her legs fall apart. Derek, being Derek, is quick to take advantage of the situation, sliding into the space between her thighs. He leans back down, fastening his lips over one nipple at the same time that he slips his fingers from her now-wet slit higher, to her clit.

There's grass underneath her, and her skin's still damp from the morning dew/fog combination, but Jackie can't focus on that. Can't focus on the fact that she's supposed to be, no, she _is _, _mad as hell___ at her Alpha and sometimes boyfriend. It's all she can do to keep from coming apart under his ministrations, clever lips and nimble fingers.

He pulls back, sensing her resistance, “Really?” He's amused, would probably be laughing if he was the sort for easy laughter. Derek's baring his teeth, now. No-one would be foolish enough to call it a grin. It's fierce and feral, his eyes are too dark (almost red) and his teeth too sharp (almost fangs) for it to be a smile.

“Fuck you,” Jackie growls. She refuses to squirm under his steady gaze.

“Alright,” he responds, easy tone belying the tension in his frame.

And then he's shifting again, pressing in, blunt head of his cock pushing slowly into her. She bites her lip and fights back a whimper as her muscles clench spasmodically of their own accord, seeking to pull him farther, faster, _deeper_. He's going at his preferred pace, though – which is fucking _slow_ , for the record – and making her feel every single inch of him, steady friction that makes her want to – want to –

“Come for me,” he commands.

“ _No._ ”

He drops his easy pace and thrusts home, making her arch, grabbing her hands and pinning them to either side of her head. He stays like that, pinning her down, staring at her, until she musters up a glare for him, and then he gives her another one of his not-smiles.

“You're going to come for me, Jackie. Just like this, just on my cock.”

“Dream on, _Alpha_.”

He grins, and then it's on. He goes back to his slow, steady pace, fucking in and out of her like they've got all day. Like all he's got planned for the next forever is this, him in her and her on the ground, the earth their bed and nothing above them but the sky. He keeps on like this until she's panting, shuddering a little, sweat slicking her skin and her eyes going a bit wild around the edges.

But still holding on.

Then he starts going faster, a gradual increase in speed and depth, using the leverage he has by virtue of their position and his weight to push her harder, _further_ with each thrust. Then he starts talking, whispering all the things he wants to do with her, all the things he's _going_ to do to her, all the things he's been thinking of this last week, month.

Jackie can't keep silent, now (she never can, once they reach this point). She's whimpering and moaning, her head thrashing side to side like she can shake his words away, like they won't affect her if she can twist enough. Her hips are moving with his now, only the slightest bit of determination keeping her from orgasm, only the barest grip, only –

She feels his teeth, blunt and human, clamp down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and it's over.

She comes so hard it's like she shatters. Sight, hearing, smell, they all melt away in the white-hot blaze of pleasure that pulses through her from her center to her every extremity. Fuck, feels like even her _toenails_ are coming.

Jackie's still panting when she comes back to herself, still full of Derek, even though he finished somewhere in the midst of her own epic climax. Every muscle feels like jelly, but she shoves him away anyways. This time, he lets her, relaxing to one side, curling one arm possessively over her ribs. They sit like that for a minute before Jackie musters the energy to elbow him in the stomach and rise, haltingly, to her feet.

“I'm still pissed at you and you're still an asshole,” she informs him before heading for the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Honest truth? I have no idea what they were fighting about.


End file.
